


Coward

by Kuhma



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuhma/pseuds/Kuhma
Summary: ”What is this?” Hana yelped holding the silver pegs with a chain between them. ”Those are nipple clamps, chérie,” Amélie said standing in front of her in her beautiful night attire. Hana gulped and shivered a bit. How did she end up in this situation?Let’s back up a couple of days to a day after an small mission.





	1. Coward

**Author's Note:**

> First Overwatch fic, idea for the pairing came from a friend. What a fun story to write

Hana jumped out of her mech and yelled loudly: ”Awesome!” She bounced around all the mission attendees, surprising Mercy with a sudden high five. Everyone was chuckling at her excitement, all expect one. Amélie looked up from her rifle at the nearing ball of joy. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.  
”That was awesome! Your shots were right on mark, Widow!” She crossed her arms and smiled cheekily. Amélie looked her dead in eye. ”Yes, I did do great. Same could not be said about you.” Her thick accent coated every word with dripping coolness. Hana was taken back by her remark. She knew she wasn’t appreciated in the French woman's eyes, but after such a successful mission the gamer thought she would’ve been at least a little more pleasant. ”Hey, what do you mean by that?” she shrieked and put her hands on her hips, leaning a bit forward and pouting. Amélie looked at her straight in the eyes and without flinching said: ”You were too fearful.” Hana inhaled sharply and straighten her back. ”No I wasn’t!” her high-pitched voice whined. Widow furrowed her brows and lifted her nose at her. ”You were. You are supposed to be a tank, but all you did was wander around behind the backlines. I can see the whole fight, and I can with certainty say that you are a coward.” The last word was sizzled out with a pressuring hatred. Hana’s neck hair rose and her jaw started to wriggle. ”No, I’m not! You are just a big meanie!” She gasped at the lame wording and even Amélie’s look got a small hint of amusement out of that. The brown haired girl turned and walked off huffing. Her eyes were fierce and she certain that the spider woman was just being her usual bitch ass self.

 

Tracer blinked next to Hana exclaiming: ”Hiya there, D.va!” Hana was sitting on the floor of the pod that was carrying them back to base. She had a tablet and a game of Hearthstone rolling on it. Tiredly looking at Tracer she put the tablet down and got up. She was still kind of hurt by what Amélie had said, but she got her cheerful look on her face and did a bit of a finger gun motion at Lena. ”What’s up, time traveler?” she asked with a small giggle. ”The mission we just had was great, but, um… Winston wants to see you for a bit.” Hana curled her lip. Why did she say it like that, she thought with a bit of worry in her eyes. Lena clearly noticed this and gave her signature reassuring smile. ”Ah, I’m sure it’s nothing luv.” Hana tilted her head a bit and looked over the short haired girls shoulder at Winston. She inhaled and gave a small unsure smirk at Lena. Noticing Amélie looking her way with a chill look, Hana furrowed her eyebrows and walked over at Winston with a stern posture.  
Winston was talking to Genji when Hana arrived to them. Winston turned his head and gave a nervous laugh. ”Oh, Sing, just the one I wanted to see. Genji, could you excuse us?” Genji simply nodded and walked off to his seat on the pod. Hana looked at him go, and turned her look at the gorilla, trying her best to stay positive. Winston lifted his glasses and showed his massive teeth in a friendly yet anxious way. ”Sing, we had a great mission today.” Well, at least it started off nice, Hana thought, but still expected the worst. ”But what I wanted to talk about was your performance.” Here we go. ”I know you’re new to our line up, so it is natural to have something to improve on.” Winston spoke gently, not easing Hana’s mind at all. ”As you know, your role is to be the one tanking the enemy lines. But you seemed to stay back too much, ending up leaving me taking care of them. Even with the successful mission, I thought this could be a place to try to improve that.” The mech girl wanted to burst. Looking over at Widowmaker she crossed her arms. ”Did Lacroix talk to you?” Amélie lifted her gun on her shoulder and kept staring at this encounter. ”Well, we did agree on some points of your performance, and she gave some more good points about your, er flaws.” Winston rubbed his head and looked at the girls staring contest. ”We are going to have a some practices back at the base to get you more confident in the battle field.” Hana jerked her head towards Winston and screeched: ”I am confident!” But there was no lying. She had noticed it herself too, and knew she had to do something about it.


	2. Training

Next day rolled in and Hana was ready as ever to take the practice head on. She made her way to the testing course, and Winston and Lena were already waiting for her. Lena turned towards her and flashed a wide grin. ”Hey luv! I hope you rested well, because you’ll have one hell of a day coming your way!” She showed her thumbs and Winston chuckled. ”Yes, the day will be filled with different kind of courses and practices with bots and people from the base.” Hana stretched her hands and jumped a bit. ”I’m going to be ready for anything you throw my way!” Happy with her excitement, they lead her in the backroom of the testing course, where a grey mech was waiting for her to jump in. She didn’t exactly enjoy working with the plain practice mechs, but it would have to do for today. The mechs machine guns were programmed not to shoot actual bullets, so no one would get hurt. Lame, but necessary. The bots would react to laser beams shot from them, and actual people had armor that would react accordingly.   
First off there were the usual course, and after that they had her cover teammates from in coming shots. But even with her best tries, she would often take cover even when it wasn’t needed. Winston would note this after the testing, and always Hana would feel a failure. She knew she was so afraid of ending up having to leave the destroying mech. She knew she was small and weak, and wouldn’t survive. She also knew if she doesn’t start to get her mind together, she would have to leave out of missions. And that was something she didn’t want. What her fans didn’t want. People had great expectations of her, and she couldn’t fail. Yet still, she felt so weak. So alone. But she wouldn’t let that show. In the next practice she would get over herself and just take anything that came her way. She had to.

 

”Ready for the next practice?” Winston came at her with a clipboard. ”Ready as ever!” she exclaimed, and did a small shooting expression with the guns. ”Good. This one will be a practice of covering your team from snipers. All you have to do is locate the sniper before she gets in your way.” Hana nodded excitedly, until a thought dawned on her. ”Who is going to be the sniper?” she asked carefully. Winston lifted quickly his look at her, and then back at the clipboard. ”Oh, Amélie promised to help out on this one.” Hana’s heart skipped a beat, and she shrieked: ”Her? Couldn’t Hanzo, or Ana do it?” Winston looked at her with a questioning gaze. ”Why couldn’t Amélie do it?” Hana huffed and looked anxiously around her. ”Well… ugh, let’s just get this over with.”   
The course was littered with covers and couple of high places where Widowmaker could be hiding. Hana felt the heart drum in her ears, and tried to breath calmly. This was it. She could either stay behind the covers like a coward- Amélies words echoed in her head- or she could locate the threat and get this dealt with. Looking down on her hands that were grasping on the controls, she let her frustration out by punching the air with the guns a couple of times. She exhaled and looked up with a stern expression. Time to prove that Widow bitch wrong.

 

She started from behind large cover, waiting for the alarm go off. Not long until the bells started to ring, telling her that the training has started. She took a few deep breaths, and looked from behind the wall at the course. Eyes darting around, she scanned the area for any movement. Suddenly she heard a loud bang. Se quickly moved behind the cover, and a bullet came flying on the floor. Hana looked at the bullet with a dry throat. Wasn’t we supposed to use fake guns? She freaked out a little, but curled her lip and looked at the next cover. She wouldn’t back down this time.   
Hana jumped a couple of times and turned her controls in a swift movement and engaged the boosters to fly over to the next cover. But suddenly the alarms of the mech went off, and Hana screeched loud. She had been shot with a straight headshot. The girls mind went blank with fear. Widowmaker was using real bullets. She sat behind the wall and tried to click the alarms off. They weren’t helping her nerves at all. Once she got that done, she breathed heavy and rubbed her face. She could call this off right now, but she was held back. She knew if she backed off, Amélie would never see her as more than a puny coward. A grim look took over her face. She is going to find that woman, and show everyone she isn’t some wimp.   
Chewing on her lip, she looked up. She knew if she would leave, she would automatically get shot. She couldn’t scout the area. So she would just have to hope that she guesses the widows location right. Squeezing the controls, she turned around, and boosted up towards the nearest upper hiding spot. She made it near, when suddenly a loud shot came and broke through the window. Hana’s breath hindered, and the mech started to beep loudly. It barely made to the top of the spot, but she knew she would have to jump off. Her hand hovered over the eject button, and she closed her eyes, pushing it down and feeling her body be flung out. When she next time opened her eyes, she was standing in the middle of plain sight. Yelping she hurled behind a cover. Her destroyed mech exploded soon after she was out. 

 

She squeezed tightly on the pistol and tried to swallow her fear. Her eyes darted back and forth, and she knew if she would show herself, she would be a goner. It was still couple of minutes before she could call another mech, and she knew Widowmaker would wait the whole time. Or so she thought. She could hear a a zipping sound, and a thud as the light lady stepped on the platform. Hana’s heart raced, and her head started to spin. Amélie was going to come over to her, and shoot her straight in the face. Biting her lips she closed her eyes, and weighted her options. The closing steps weren’t helping her focus. She could hear them right behind the cover, and she shook her head, deciding to do something crazy. With a swift jump, she flung out behind the wall, and ran straight at Widowmaker. She looked just as surprised as anyone and without time to react she was pushed on the floor with Hana on top of her. Letting out a loud ’oof’ she laid on the floor for a moment. Then she started to chuckle. ”I didn’t think there was enough of a woman to do that, chérie. I’m—” She opened her eyes only to see a weeping girl on top of her. Hana let out a whimper, and squeezed of Widows hands. ”Why would you do that?” She whispered with tearing voice. For the first time Amélie looked like she had a bit of sympathy in her look. That soon changed, when the alarm went off, and they both were snapped out of their staring. Hana rubbed her face, got up and walked towards the ladder leading down. She let out small coughs, and rubbed her hands together. When she took a hold of the ladder and started to decend, she was stopped by Amélie calling her. ”Hana. Meet me at my room after dinner.” Hana looked confused, but thought maybe she wanted to apologize. She looked at her with serious face, and didn’t say anything. 

 

”Winston! Lacroix used real bullets!” Winston looked up and his reaction came after initial confusion. ”W-what? Lacroix, is this true?” Amélie lifted the gun and scoffed. ”I just thought she needed more reassurance.” Hana looked at her with a face of pure hatred. ”Why would you think that?” She shrieked. Amélie smiled with a cool manner, and said quietly: ”It worked, didn’t it?” Winston lifted his glasses and looked between them both, settling on Amélie. ”We agreed not using firearm on training. This is highly unacceptable!” Hana looked shocked at what Widow had said. She wasn’t excatly wrong. When it came to near death experince, she had no choice but to get her bravery up. Well, Améie wasn’t probably going to actually kill her, but that is what it felt like. Zoning out from Winstons and Widows argument, she quietly started to walk off. Looking once more behind her, she saw Amélie looking her way, standing confidently with her gorgeous body. She drilled her eyes on Hana like an hungry eagle, and soon turned back to Winston. What was with her today, Hana thought. She let her eyes drop to the widows ravishing ass. She yelped and looked away. No way. She walked off blushing a bit.

 

 


	3. Fearless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing lesbian smut, hope it's decent.

The dinner rolled by, and Amélie was no where to be seen. Hana wandered if she was alright, and ate in quiet. Lució and Lena tried to converse her but she gave simple, out of place answers. She had too much on her mind. Not long after the dinner, she made her ways to their quarters, where Amélies room was located. They all had nice hotel room sized rooms with a king sized bed. King sized… No, nothing like that was going to happen, Hana thought mistakenly. 

The mech girl was standing outside Amélies room. She could hear calm music coming from inside. A million thoughts raced through her mind, but it all stopped to a wall when she knocked on the door. ”Come in” could be heard from inside. Hana opened the door and looked down, pouting. ”I hope I’m here to hear an apolog—” She looked up and saw Amélie in the most beautiful black and silver night attire she had ever seen. She was sitting on the bed, with a glass of wine on her lips and a calm stare at Hana. The brown haired girl stared for a moment with mouth opened wide. When Amélie got up, Hana smashed the door shut. She turned around and breathed heavy on her hands. What. Was. This. Amélie opened the door and Hana could feel the shivers down her spine when the French woman said with a stern yet gentle manner: ”Come in.” Was this some sort of test, Hana thought. Oddly enough, she wanted to see where this would lead. She turned around with face redder than the wine in Amélies other hand. Amélie looked peaceful when Hana walked in her room. The first thing she saw was a bundle of… equipment composed on the bed. Hana puckered her lips and let out a small whimper. ”What is this?”she managed to whisper. ”Just some things, to have more fun.”   
”Fun?” Hana asked with a cracking voice. Amélie set the wine glass on the table, and ran her hands over her breasts. ”Well, it is more of an practice. Practice to let go of the fear and to trust.” Hanas head spun as she sat on the edge of the bed. What is going on, she thought with her mouth gaping and hands rubbing her cheeks. She looked over at Amélie, who was now holding her hands over her ass, leaning on another leg and looking at her with confidence of a run way model. Hana realized that what she was wearing was nothing compared to her partners. She was wearing a pink plain shirt and yoga pants. Letting out a small cry she covered herself with her hands. Amélie noticed this, and gave a small gentle smile. ”Ah, chérie, you look fine. And you won’t even need those clothes.” Hana gulped and looked over at the different kind of devices. She slowly moved her hand over a silver chain, and questioned what they were. Nipple clamps. That doesn’t sound pleasent, she thought. 

Hana was looking at a whip with a pink hue on her face, when Amélie walked over to her and with soft movements sat close to Hana. The younger gulped and Amélie took a hold of the hand that had the whip on it. ”I think that is enough of that. Wouldn’t want nothing to be a surprise.” Hana was pushed on the bed, with Widow hovering over her body, petting Hanas hair and tilting her head. Amélie put her hand under Hanas shirt, and Hana felt her stomach be toughed by the lady. It felt cold, yet nice. Hana turned her head and let out a small moan when her hands caressed over her breasts. She could stop this right now. Just like in the training session. Yet again she was held back. She wanted to prove something. And beside, she couldn’t resist the feeling of Widows hands toughing her in the way they did. Pulling Hanas shirt over her head, Amélie reached out to a silk ribbon, and started to weave it over Hanas hands. She couldn’t believe what she had gotten herself into. She felt scared, yet exhilarated. Her perky breasts hanged out in the plain sight, and Amélie was clearly checking them out. To much to Hanas dismay, she pulled out the nipple clamps, and Hana squealed. ”Trust me,” Amélie said with cool and calm voice. She slowly moved them toward her nipples, and soon the pegs were attached on them. Hana gasped and wiggled a bit. It hurt, yet felt exciting. Hana let her look wander over Amélies body. Amélie lifted her leg, and sat on top of Hanas hips, grinding her barely covered pussy on top of her. Hana moaned, and wiggled a bit, feeling her loins get a tingling feeling. Amélie lowered herself near Hanas neck, which she exposed to her new partner. She ghosted on top of her neck for a moment, and soon was giving small kisses all over, making the gamer whine out of pleasure. They soon turned to rougher sucking motions and even a bit of biting. Hana couldn’t know what Amélie was thinking, but at least she knew what she was doing. With a pop of lips Amélie pulled away and caressed D.vas stomach with her cold, dexterous fingers. Hanas heart was drumming quietly in her chest, letting her stomach contract when the chilly fingers worked her lower abdomen. Hana looked down when Widows thumbs pushed on her groin, making her whine out of thrill. Seemingly happy with this reaction, Amélie lifted herself off of the gamer, and said with her strong accent: ”Turn around.” Hana wasn’t expecting this, but hadn’t the need to question it. She turned her body around, and Amélie took a hold of her hips, lifting them gently up so she was on all fours. Hana held her head between her arms, and stared at her hanging boobs. She could feel Widow pulling her leggings lower, and soon her bare ass was exposed to her partner. The jazzy music was hanging over them, and Hana urgently waited what was to come. Then she felt it. The whip grazed her ass cheek, and soon a loud moan came deep from Hana’s lungs as the whip spanked her right on the sweet spot. With a precision accuracy, Amélies whack’s hit the spot multiple time, causing Hana to grasp on the sheets, biting down on her lip. Screams of pleasure turned into a panting giggle, as Hana pushed the top of head on the mattress. ”Is this how you handled your man?” Silence. A hard smack hit Hana’s back, making her howl out of pain. ”Ow!” she yelled, having the urge to tell her off, but before she could, Amélie smacked her again on the ass. D.va fell back into her blissful trance of receiving the handling.

Amélie took a hold of Hanas shoulder, and pushed her around, leaving the younger's legs wide open. Hanas pinkish face tilted a bit. ”So, what do you have in store for me, Amélie?” Giving a half smile, the blue lady leaned forward, and put her finger on Hanas lips. ”It will be a secret, chérie,” she whispered and reached her hand for something on the bed. Hana looked over where she had reached, and gulped when she saw an mask that covered eyes come her way. ”N-no, that is not okay!” She tried to squirm, but Amélie took a hold of her chin, and came close to her face. ”You have to trust. Just like you have to trust your mech and your team members.” Hanas eyes darted up to the ceiling and down to Widows breasts, and she inhaled sharply. She just had to trust. Okay, she thought, this is going to be fine. She nodded and let Amélie set the fold on her eyes.

Darkness. Darkness and jazz music was all she could feel at first. Hana tried to breathe calmly, but after a while of nothing happening, she started to feel nervous. ”W-wha—” A finger touched her lips. ”Shhhh…” Hana let herself breath out loud, and streched her legs away from each other. Hana could feel the finger going down her neck, over her left nipple, down her abs, and over the clitoris. The blindfolded girl gasped as the fingers roughly pushed on her pearl. Hanas mouth gaped, and the feeling of warmth came over her crotch. She rubbed her face on the side of her arm, biting on her lip and feeling Amélies thumb rub the clit against her pubic bone. Gasping out of pleasure, Hana lifted her hips a bit and swayed them to Amélies rhythm. Hana could feel the finger lift from her pussy, and she let out a small whine. Hana intertwined her fingers and waited patiently for what was to come. A quiet buzz filled the air, and Hana pulled her legs a bit closer to each other. Her thighs were pushed apart, and a vibrating sensation pushed down on her clit, causing Hana to growl out of bliss. The tremble felt amazing being rubbed all over her clitoris, and Hanas flustered face looked like she was in a trance. Hana moaned and breathed deep and loud. She quivered hard when Widowmakers fingers started to graze her hole, slowly pushing in. Hana’s pussy was being used up in the best possible way, the fingers working their way inside her. She could feel the pressure on her sweet spot and moaned loudly, causing the fingers to push even harder on spot. The fingers started to wiggle inside her. All the feelings at the same time caused Hana to nearly yell and not much later she reached her limit, whispering between moans: ”I’m gonna come.” Soon she was screaming loud and her stomach was contracting out of orgasming so hard. A small laugh could be heard from Amélie, and she slowly pulled her hands away from Hana. She laid there gasping for a while, pushing her legs together and letting the feeling of satisfaction run over her. 

 

The gamer's blindfold was soon pulled off and the low light stung on Hanas orgasm driven eyes. She slowly moved her gaze towards Amélie, who was, to her surprise, touching herself in a calm position. ”You are free to go. You showed that you were able to trust me.” Hana looked at her surprised by the unexpected statement. She furrowed her eyes, and Amélie reached over Hanas face to untie her hands. Hana was left to stare at Amélies breasts while she gradually got D.vas hands untied. Widow backed and sat on her legs, letting Hana get up on her own. Hana kept staring brows furrowed at the peaceful woman infront of her. She got up and took her shirt, holding it over her bare chest. Hana looked down on her shirt and puckered her lips. ”No.” she whispered. Amélie rose her eyebrow, and with a calm voice asked: ”What?” 

 

”No. I won’t leave like this.” Amélie didn’t look fazed by this, but rather pleased. Without hesitation Hana hastily jumped on the bed, crawling towards Widow. Amélie simply leaned back and exposed her wet pussy for Hana to start working on. But instead of going for it, Hana crawled over Amélies body, surprising the older one with her eager kiss. She closed her eyes and pushed back on the bed, letting Hana salute her mouth. When they pulled off, Amélie smiled, letting Hana snuzzle her nose on her neck. ”Not what I expected but—” She was cut short with a moan when Hana bit her neck hard. ”That’s for all the spanking.” Amélies mouth gaped a little, and her eyes were shut. ”And this…” Hana got up and pushed herself down near Widows pussy, ”This is for giving me the most feet quivering orgasm I’ve ever had.” Amélie smiled her eyes closed, and moaned hard when Hana pushed her panties out of the way of her eager mouth. Hanas mouth felt the wetness and the feeling of wanting to prove to that she wasn’t afraid. She would go all in, and show her what she was made of. A rough lick pushed Amélies clit on the pubic bone, making her let out a low moan. Hana went on the vagina like a dog in a heat, and sucked on it hard. She could feel Amélies hips roll to her licks and sucks, and everything that wasn’t related to eating Amélie out faded of Hanas perception. The music, the nipple clamps… She was only focusing on pleasing her partner. Pushing her face deep in her, she could feel Amélie quiver under her. Her moans and growls got louder and soon enough her final french yells of pleasure left her lips, and she stiffened when Hana whined in her pussy. The gasping woman laid on the king sized bed, opening her eyes to see Hana laying her head on her hips. ”Your shots were right on mark, ma minette,” Widow purred in her heights. Hana smiled with her head laid on Amélies lower stomach and made a small gun motion with her hand. ”Yes, I did do great.” They both chuckled, and Hana got up from the bed. She took her shirt that she had threw on the floor in the heat of moment, but Amélie stopped her with a giggle. ”Are you sure you wanna leave with those on?” She asked and pointed at the nipple clamps. Hana looked down and let out a breathy laugh. ”Right.” She took a hold of the nubs, and when she released her numb nipples, and a feeling of relief surged from them. She moaned slightly and rubbed them in pleasure. Hana put her clothes on and they shared one last look of mutual agreement. She pulled her hair out of the shirt and looked over at the table with the wine class on it. Without hesitation she took it and winked at Amélie, who simply smirked. Hana put the glass on her lips and gulped the rest down on one go and set it back on the table. With full of confidence, she felt like a new woman. Walking down the hall she chuckled and though to herself that this wouldn’t be the last time she would be seen in Widowmakers room.


End file.
